


Teamwork

by sexycazzy



Series: Fandom Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Tony and Ellie only worked together a few months when Tony's father turned up and Ellie showed that she can be a part of a team.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> For myself who wanted NCIS, Tony & Ellie, gift giving
> 
> Not beta-ed - so all mistakes/grammar etc are my own - sorry! I forgot to put this up ages ago - ops!  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Tony walked up to Ellie's desk and put a box down in front of Ellie, who looked up and frowned at the box.

"What's this?" Ellie asked.

"Something for Christmas," Tony said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"But I didn't get you anything," Ellie was stunned.

"But you got me something," Tony smiled, and Ellie was puzzled.

"How?"

"We only worked together for a few months, when my not-so-good father turned up earlier and yelled at me, and you went the extra mile and backed me up, and I appreciate it," Tony closed his eyes as he thought of what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

His father came by earlier that day and demanded that Tony hand the whole of his inheritance from his mother over to him because he thought he would do better with it, and Tony outright refused and asked him to leave, but _'Senior'_ declined to move. 

This all happened while Ellie was standing next to Tony, looking shocked. Tony was embarrassed because he didn't want her to know yet about his father. 

"You heard what Tony said," Ellie walked right up to the old man and glared at him. "He would like you to leave, and you don't leave in 5 seconds, I will call security up to remove you."

The old man laughed into her face which angered Ellie, and she counted the numbers out loud, and he didn't move. So, she walked over to the desk and did what she said she would do, and security came up to pull the old man away.

Tony was in a state of shock as he stared at Ellie then took his jacket off the chair and told her that he needed some air. 

Ellie nodded and sat at her desk, not believing what she had done and hoped that Tony won't be angry with her when he came back. 

_End of flashback_

But Tony wasn't angry after all as she looked down at the box on her desk and smiled.

"It doesn't matter how long we have worked together," Ellie said. "We are a team and a team should back each other up, no matter what."

Tony grinned and relieved that Ellie wasn't another Ziva. He gestured for her to open the box and she did so and gasped in surprise.

"You were listening!" Ellie exclaimed as she looked down at the box full of paintbrushes and different colors of paint with a small canvas.

Tony smiled as he remembered the other day when they were on a stakeout, and Ellie mentioned that she used to paint but not anymore as she wasn't inspired but that recently she was thinking of taking it up but wasn't sure. Tony was about to answer her, but then they saw their suspect and ran after him.

"I hope you will take it up, Ellie," Tony said, and Ellie nodded.

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other and nodded in a mutual of understanding.

~ fin ~


End file.
